I Kissed A Boy
by AuthorSquared
Summary: Crack!fic Sid/Diego based on "I kissed a boy" by Cobra Starship. Rated T for bad words and slash!


**I kissed a boy**

**Cobra Starship**

**Siego (Sid/Diego)**

_**A.N. Hey again guys! No flames cause I know ill get them. This is a crack story… Diego never kissed Sid. At least not in the real movie.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_Yo check it out, I've got a plan_

_Here's my intention (ha, ha!)_

I stood outside one of the caves smirking to myself – I had a plan that involved a certain sloth.

_The frat boys in the club are lame_

_Let's start an altercation (get familiar!)_

I watched as many of the so called 'cool' people walked slowly out the main entrance of the cave we used as the party room, which was right now occupied.

_It's just what I'm used_

_Just want to fuck shit up_

_I got my whole damn crew_

_Come on, what you gonna do_

I walked in there strutting slightly still smirking as Crash, Eddie, and the newly mated Manny followed. Though Ellie is going to kill him after tonight, which explains his slightly paranoid expression.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_

I strutted over to where Sid was sitting with a few girl sloths, a small fire in front of him illuminating his rather large smile. I felt anger boil below the surface. But I cant forget my mission... I licked his mouth slightly grinning at his shocked expression.

_Got all the honeys in the club excited_

As I turned around I saw one of the female sloths faint rather dramatically. I rolled my eyes as the other girls freaked out on Sid. They are way too dramatic. This is probably why I like Sid more.

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_And homeboy was not about it_

"Why didn't you tell me you were about to do that? You call this very important?" Manny hissed at me while I just sat down next to him watching people crowd Sid and look questionly at me.

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_

Sid looked at me horror sketched on his face and I smirked and waved. _He can't be that mad,_ I thought mentally, _he's Sid. He always forgives._

_I'm gonna start shit tonight_

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_Bitches loved it_

I watched a few females here squeal and giggle in rather high pitched voices and sounds. Another reason I like Sid more. He may have a lisp but hey it's pretty cute when you get used to it.

_Nah, you don't even know my name_

_It doesn't matter_

Even if he are my best friend it didn't matter. It was just a bit of fun. Entertainment. You can never have enough entertainment in this place. Especially since there is none to spare here.

_Don't even front, you got no game_

_You're just a sucker_

He came up to me and before saying anything I put a paw over his mouth. "Shut up, Sid" I advised before putting down my paw. His mouth was still open but not as to speak but in shock.

_So what now, I clowned you_

_And I'm stealing your girl too_

He looked at me shocked for a few more seconds before he fainted too. "How many people faint at a couple guys kissing?" I muttered to Manny who just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

_She wants a secure dude_

_And that's just not you_

I sighed and one of Sid's she-sloths came up to me. And flirted. I mentally laughed at her attempts knowing they won't work. Though she probably wanted a more… secure person. Like me.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_

_Got all the honeys in the club excited_

"Diego… Why did you do that?" Manny asked me watching the girls squeal with glee with what they just saw. I shrugged. "I wanted to" I said resting my head on my paws.

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_And homeboy was not about it_

"But… I don't think… He isn't… Or at least I don't think he is" Manny said slightly breathless. "Yeah" said Eddie. "But if he is… that means you are…" Crash said. I nodded smiling.

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_

_I'm gonna start shit tonight_

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_Bitches loved it_

"Your…?" Manny asked. I growled and said rather angrily "You have a problem with that?" "No, No! Of course not I'm just surprised." Manny said.

_Me and my bros thats how we roll_

_You'll never know how far we'll go_

I watched as Manny and the twins left with the "we'll be right back" excuse. I slapped Sid on the stomach with my paw trying to wake him up. He woke up and again before he said anything I pushed him down licking his cheek.

_I'll grab some chump that I don't know_

_And plant one right on him_

_You're only here for our_

_Amusement_

Of course I did like him, I couldn't just do this with any stranger, but it was mostly for my amusement. He looked so shocked it was comical.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_

_Got all the honeys in the club excited_

I forgot others were watching and looked up growling fiercely at the animal who whistled at us and growled again louder as someone shouted "Get a room, huh?"

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_And homeboy was not about it_

I grinned to myself as I pictured Manny's face in my mind. He won't like it. But… who cares?

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_

_I'm gonna start shit tonight_

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_Bitches loved it_

_**A.N. Er… okay this is VERY cracky but I got this idea and couldn't pass it up. Sorry. But if you flame… I will laugh and point at you while going "Ha Ha Ha" Have a good day to those still reading by now.**_


End file.
